Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device, an electronic game device, and an electronic game program that make progress with selection of panels.
Description of Related Art
An electronic game that displays a game image in which a plurality of types of panels are arranged in a tile manner, and provides an effect on the game by tracing of the same type of panels has been proposed (see https://itunes.apple.com/jp/app/dungeon-raid/id403090531?mt=8).